


isak x even | the bringer of happiness

by WritenStuff



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritenStuff/pseuds/WritenStuff
Summary: Isak stood next to the gated fence to a field in the middle of nowhere. Beside him, Even stood with a grin the size of Cheshire cat's on his face. His hands were deep in his pockets and his breath was visible as it spilled from his lips into the cold. Isak really wasn't wearing enough layers for this. On the other hand, Even was more than prepared as always.





	isak x even | the bringer of happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alphalester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphalester/gifts).



Isak stood next to the gated fence to a field in the middle of nowhere. Beside him, Even stood with a grin the size of Cheshire cat's on his face. His hands were deep in his pockets and his breath was visible as it spilled from his lips into the cold. Isak really wasn't wearing enough layers for this. On the other hand, Even was more than prepared as always.

“What are we-”

“Just wait, it won't be long now.” Even interrupted, turning that grin on Isak.

The corners of Isak's own lips kicked up into a small smile at the sight of it. He could never resist. Even's smile was contagious.

“The things I do for you,” Isak said, it was a grumble but there was no real untoward feeling in it.

Even closed the distance between them, his smile becoming a playful pout as he wrapped his arms around Isak's waist, tugging him flush against his tall form. “Oh, baby, am I a lot of work?”

Isak tried to school the smile that was determined to break across his face and he looked away, avoiding his pouty boyfriend looking down at him. That only caused Even to pout that full bottom lip all the more.

“You look ridiculous,” Isak said, still doing his best to cast an air of indifference.

“How would you know? You're not looking at me,” Even replied, the arms embracing Isak, giving him a little squeeze. Isak finally turned his head back, his own arms now coming up to curl around his boyfriend's neck. One hand gripped at the fabric of the hood he had pulled up, the other resting on the back of his denim jacket.

“I know you better than anyone. I don't need to be looking at you to know when you're being ridiculous,” Isak smirked, leaning up and catching that bottom lip in his teeth. It was a playful gesture more than anything but Even took it as a chance to press his lips to Isak's. Isak let go of Even's lip, tilting his head as he gave himself over to the kiss. His hands yearned to wander and he could tell Even felt much the same by the way his own hands clutched at Isak's hoody.

Neither of the boys were sure how long had passed, when someone with a deep voice cleared their throat. Isak sprang back from Even as if his lips had caught fire. Even raised a brow of amusement at Isak, noticing the pink flush on his cheeks that had nothing to do with the cold weather. Isak was mostly fine with public displays of affection these days but nobody liked to be crept up on while making out with their boyfriend.

Even kept an arm around Isak, feeling the tension ease out of him after the initial shock. His smile warmed his features as he addressed the older man that'd interrupted them. “Halla, Karl?”

Isak stole a glance up at Even, confused as to how Even knew this guy.

“Yes, that's me,” Karl replied, tipping his hat to the boys before leaning his forearms on the fence that separated them. “It's a bit of a walk to the barn to see the ladies. Did you bring your welly boots?”

Isak looked down at his trainers and then noticed Even had wore thick rubber boots that Isak hadn't seen before.

_Shit._

Isak leaned up and whispered to Even, “Why didn't you tell me?”

Even laughed, as if the reason was incredibly obvious. “Well, I didn't want to ruin the surprise.”

“So uh, we going?” Karl interrupted again, looking between them. Even nodded in reply and Isak grumbled as he eyed the muddy field. Karl unlocked the gate and swung it open and Even guided Isak through with the arm he still had wrapped around his waist.

It wasn't so much that Isak cared about staying clean but these shoes had to do him for a while. He was so preoccupied watching the mud cake his trainers that Isak only realised they'd reached their destination when Even came to a stop. He lifted his gaze and it fell upon an old barn or outbuilding. It was brick with big wooden doors, both of which hadn't seen a coat of paint in quite a while if the peeling was anything to go by. Confused didn't come close to what he was feeling right now.

“Even wh-” Isak began, looking searchingly at his boyfriend.

But Karl interrupted yet again, “She's in the bottom stall. I've separated her from the others for the time being, just so you can meet her.”

“Meet her? What the fuck is going on?” All kinds of scenarios were running through Isak's head. None of them rational.

Even laughed and the sound was starting to grate on Isak's nerves. He really didn't like not being in the know.

“Relax, baby,” Even said, stepping behind Isak and gripping his shoulders. He then directed him towards the barn door. “You'll love her.”

A sense of foreboding gathered in the pit of Isak's stomach as they entered the barn. He wasn't entirely sure why. Even hadn't ever steered him wrong before, literally or figuratively. Isak glanced over his shoulder, Even still behind moving him forward with his hands on Isak's shoulders. The smile on Even's face eased the knot in Isak's stomach and he almost felt bad for it being there in the first place.

Once he was out of his head a little, Isak began to take in his surroundings a little more. The smell of farm hit his nostrils and the sound of animals filled his ears. He looked in the stalls as he passed them but he couldn't see anything.

Finally they reached the end stall and Even turned Isak to face it. He came up flush against the smaller boy's back and curled his arms around his chest. Isak's brows drew together as his eyes finally fell on the 'she' Even and Karl had been talking about.

A cow.

Or rather, a calf.

She was lying amongst the hay scattered across the floor of her stall, her legs tucked underneath her. She was white all over, aside from her dark ears that flickered every now and then, and her glossy black nose. Weirdly, she had an unamused expression. Could cows have expressions?

“It's a cow...” Isak said slowly.

“ _She's_ a cow,” Even corrected, ushering Isak towards the door of the stall a little more.

“Why?”

“Why is she a cow? Um, she was born that way?” Even reached out and lifted the latch on the door of the stall and ushered Isak inside. “Honestly, Isak, that's pretty rude.”

Isak rolled his eyes and pulled out of Even's embrace, walking towards the small cow and crouching down in front of her. Her big eyes looked up at him through thick lashes. Isak tentatively reached out, stroking a hand against the thicker tuft of fur on her forehead. “She's cute, I'll give you that.”

Even came to stoop beside Isak, leaning in and kissing his cheek before whispering against his ear. “She's ours.”

Isak turned, regarding Even with sceptical eyes. There was a note of worry in his expression too. “Ours...? What do you mean she's ours?”

For a split second Isak thought perhaps Even had had some kind of manic impulse and had bought them a cow. But by now Isak was pretty used to Even's moods and he was sure he would have picked up on a shift like that before he was stolen away to a farm in the middle of nowhere and presented with a cow. To be honest, he felt guilty for even thinking it.

Even laughed, his hand coming up to cup Isak's cheek as he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Oh, love, your face is priceless,” he said as he pulled away, letting his hand fall from Isak's cheek.

“You still haven't explained what you mean by 'she's ours'...” Isak replied, looking back to the calf that was now looking between them both as if following the conversation. “”How can we have a cow? We live in an apartment. I didn't read all of the terms and conditions but I'm pretty sure this,” he gestured towards the calf, “is against them.”

Even nudged Isak's shoulders with his own before letting his hand scratch under the baby animal's chin. It lifted it's head up a bit, obviously enjoying the touch. Was there anyone or anything that Even couldn't wrap around his little finger? Isak doubted it.

“She's not going to live with us, idiot. She's going to live here. It's a rescue,” Even explained, turning that handsome smile on Isak again. “We sponsor her and can come up and visit any time we want. We even get to name her because she's still so young.”

The anxiety in Isak's gut bled from him and a smile rose on his lips. However, he still felt guilty for assuming the worst. Even leaned in and kissed his smile, happy to finally see it. “I knew you'd love her.”

Isak turned back to the calf, reaching out again to stroke her. This time she rose to her feet, now looking down at them where they crouched on the floor. She walked towards Isak, her head nuzzling him and knocking him off balance. He fell on to his butt, his landing cushioned by the thick layer straw that lined the floor. The calf took the opportunity to lie down in Isak's lap, pinning him to the ground. Even was cracking up beside him and Isak tried to hold in a laugh too. “What the fuck is she doing?”

“I think she's enjoying your company,” Even said, petting down her back. Her ears flickered and Isak assumed that meant she was enjoying that too.

“So what's her name then?” Isak asked. As he continued petting her face, she pressed her glossy black nose against his cheek. Isak tried to pull away from the snuffling wet press of it but her weight on his legs made it impossible. “Ugh!”

“Well, I had told Sonja about her and she suggested naming her after her but I thought people may get the wrong impression,” Even said, laughing at Isak's struggle as he ran the hand he hadn't been petting the calf with through his hair. It was obvious he was a little awkward bringing up his ex.

“You told Sonja about her?” Isak said, lifting his gaze to Even. He'd been the one to encourage Even's friendship with her. They'd been together a long time and they hadn't broken up because Even didn't care about her anymore. He just wasn't in love with her. Sonja had been pretty great when Isak didn't have a clue how to be there for Even and Isak hated the thought of Even losing that. Their friendship had been tentative at best but better than you'd expect considering their break up. It just struck Isak odd that Even would talk to her about this of all things.

“Yeah, Sonja put me in touch with Karl. She volunteers here,” Even said with a casual shrug of his shoulders. “She was telling me about her being born two nights ago and I know they have a sponsor programme, so I enquired.”

“Oh,” Isak said, his eyes drifting back to the animal in his lap. “So her name?”

“Does it bother you?” Even asked, an almost pained look on his face. Isak hated himself for putting it there, especially when Even was trying to do something nice for him. For them both.

“Of course not,” he lied. Well, not lied. It did bother him but he was more annoyed by the fact that it did bother him. It was a reaction he didn't want but couldn't prevent. He liked Sonja, he was happy she and Even were getting along. But there would always be a discomfort there for many reasons, not only the fact she was Even's ex. “I'm glad things are better with you two.”

He hated how insincere it sounded even to his own ears and the look on Even's face was sceptical. “Really, baby, I promise.”

Even leaned in and kissed his lip again, cradling the back of Isak's neck in his palm as he tilted his head. A soft sigh spilled from Isak's lips and Even took the opportunity to sweep his tongue inside, eliciting a sweet noise from Isak as their tongues met.

Just then the cow shifted in his lap and it dawned on Isak just how weird it was to be French kissing while a baby animal took up residence on your knee. He pulled back, laughing at the thought. “Okay, okay. Stop,” he panted, his hand coming up to push on Even's chest. He felt Even's smile spread against his lips before he saw it.

“Her name is Bea,” Even said, returning to petting thick white fur on top of the calf's head. “It means bringer of happiness.”

Even's eyes sparkled with something and Isak couldn't contain the broad smile that spread across his face. “Seems to be working.”

“Look how fucking cute she is, how could it not?” Even said, pressing his cheek into the fur on the side of Bea's cheek. She turned her head towards him, now catching him with that glossy wet nose.

“Bea,” Isak sounded out the name on his tongue. “Welcome to our little family.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aha, yes. I know this fic is a little random. It was born out of mine and Evakoorhelm's mutual love of cows.


End file.
